Card, Unit and Token Limits
CARD, UNIT AND TOKEN LIMITS ACTION CARD HAND LIMIT A player may never have more than 7 Action Cards at any one time. If, after receiving additional cards, a player has more than 7 Action Cards in his hand, he must immediately choose and discard cards until he has 7. If a player at 7 cards is about to draw additional cards, he should draw and discard one Action Card at a time. POLITICAL CARD HAND LIMIT A player may never have more than 10 Political Cards at any one time. If, after receiving additional cards, a player has more than 10 Political Cards in his hand, he must immediately choose and discard cards until he has 10. If a player at 10 cards is about to draw additional cards, he should draw and discard one Political Card at a time. FLEET SUPPLY A player may not have more capital ships in any one system than the number of Command Counters in the Fleet Supply area of his Race Sheet. PRODUCTION CAPACITY When building units at a Space Dock, the number of units produced is limited by the planet’s Production Capacity. The Production Capacity of each planet is equal to its resource value, and the Space Dock adds 2 to this value. Each unit takes as much capacity to build as it rolls dice. For example, a Dreadnought rolls 2 dice, so it takes up 2 Production Capacity to build. The Arborec and Production Capacity The Arborec do not necessarily need Space Docks in order to build units. Each of their Ground Forces has a Production Capacity of 1 but does not have the benefits that a Space Dock has. Thus, an Arborec planet with 4 Ground Forces and a resource value of 2 has a Production Capacity of only 4, but does not need a Dock to produce units. PDS MAXIMUM Each planet may only contain a maximum of 2 PDS units. If there ever is a situation in which more than 2 would be present, immediately destroy (remove) the excess ones. FACILITY MAXIMUM Each planet may only contain one facility. If a planet has a Colony, you may not build a Refinery (or another Colony) on the same planet. UNIT LIMITATIONS Except for Fighters and Ground Forces, players are limited to the number of units provided in the game. If all of a player’s units of a specific type are on the board, that player may not produce additional units of that kind until one is destroyed and returned to the player's reinforcement pile. CARRYING CAPACITY Carriers and War Suns may transport ground units (Ground Forces, Mechanized Units, PDS Units and Shock Troops) and Fighters. Each Carrier and War Sun has a carrying capacity of 6 units. Each unit takes up one “slot”, regardless of how many dice they roll. If a player has researched the Stasis Capsules Technology Advance, his Cruisers and Dreadnoughts may each carry one Ground Force unit (but not, for example, a Mechanized Unit). Flagships also have varying carrying capacities. The Carrying capacities of the various ships may be modified by Technologies, Racial Technologies and other effects.